Project Summary Understanding the role of policy and environmental factors in diabetes at the community level will allow for better interventions to reduce disparities in diabetes, and help improve the health of the public: as the Coordinating Center (CC) for the CDC's multi-site program Community Characteristics Associated with Geographic Disparities in Diabetes and Cardiometabolic Health, we will contribute the expertise in both scientific content and management to further this understanding. The CC will support a variety of activities, with a primary goal of facilitating a collaborative relationship across the study sites. Our CC will be organized into three teams: the Operations Team, the Analytic Team, and the Information Technology team, in order to best meet the study-wide needs, with each team-leader a member of the CC Executive Committee. The CC Executive Committee will meet weekly to discuss the progress of each team, and to ensure that the CC is meeting its benchmarks on the appropriate timeline. The Operations Team will be responsible for overseeing the day-to-day management of the study; organizing and facilitating Steering Committee meetings; organizing and facilitating any subcommittee meetings; planning, organizing and facilitating the annual workshop; and implementing the data management and quality control/quality assurance plan. The Analytic Team will work with the Steering Committee to develop the study-wide shared hypotheses, and to design and implement the analysis to test the shared hypotheses. Further, the Analytic Team will work with each study site to ensure analyses are of the highest quality, and provide input and assistance as needed. The Analytic Team will work with researchers study-wide to disseminate study results through publications and presentations, and will work with the CDC to prepare and distribute publically available data at the conclusion of the research. The Information Technology team will be responsible for designing, implementing and testing the study-wide website and databases, including ensuring data security, implementing smooth and efficient secure data transmissions, and facilitating web-based communications to enrich collaboration. The Information Technology Team will work with the Analytic Team to prepare and distribute the publically available data. Our team has extensive experience in the design, management and analysis of data from large epidemiologic studies and multicenter clinical trials, as well in the dissemination of research results to the scientific and lay communities. We have a history of successful multi-site collaborations, and are well-positioned to create an environment which promotes communications and collaborations in this study.